A New Life
by carajiggirl
Summary: "We sat like that for a few moments, both soaking in the news that felt more permanent now that I'd said it out loud. His whole demeanor had changed, as though his life had suddenly taken on a new meaning. Perhaps it had, for as he relished the thought of becoming a father in 9 short months we both realized that our lives would never be the same again."
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this idea has been spinning in my head all night and I had to type it up. It's not that polished, but something that's been bugging me since I finished the series last week. It takes place after the end of the last book/before the epilogue and my imagination is honestly going crazy. The question that now haunts me is: should I continue? It wouldn't be right away, I still have another story to finish, but is it worth coming back to? Something to keep in mind as you read. **

**DISCLAIMER-I _don't_ own the Hunger Games. (duh!)**

* * *

His reaction was priceless.

His jaw dropped down ever so slightly, leaving a narrow crack between his lips. His eyes grew wide as the light from the window danced around inside them. He leaned forward in anticipation, his hand finding mine with a squeeze.

"Katniss, is this…real?" he asked in an unbelieving tone, eyes shining.

A weight fell off my shoulders as the fated words rolled off my tongue, "Real."

The admission set off a spark in his very being and he came alive in a way I'd only seen a few times before. His grasp on my hand grew more intense and he drew me closer in a heartfelt embrace. His excitement was palpable and a kiss brushed my lips as he pulled his head back. His free hand wound its way through my loose locks and caressed my face while his eyes searched mine.

That's when I realized that even in this precious moment he was looking out for me, judging my own reaction to this life-altering news. This time, however, it was not hard to put on a happy face for him as the adrenaline pulsing through his body seeped into mine. My excitement was pure and unfiltered as I pushed my concerns and doubts temporarily out of thought.

We sat like that for a few moments, both soaking in the news that felt more permanent now that I'd said it out loud. His whole demeanor had changed, as though his life had suddenly taken on a new meaning. Perhaps it had, for as he relished the thought of becoming a father in 9 short months we both realized that our lives would never be the same again.

* * *

**So there's the _really_ short "scene" that hasn't quit replaying in my head. If you've got a moment (and by that I pretty much mean I'M BEGGING YOU!) I'd really appreciate a review, and maybe even a comment or two about whether I should continue the story in the future. I know there are a lot of Peeta/Katniss fics out there that cover this topic, mine would be just a drop in the bucket, but I think it might be fun to write!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Secrets

**A/N-I got a few responses to the previous chapter, intended to only be a one-shot, and decided to not completely close the door to a potential THG story. Alas, the "bug" got to me again and I wrote this up during one of my classes, and I wanted to share it with you! **  
**I can't commit to regularly updating this "story" but I will add as scenes come to mind. Please leave a review and let me know what you think/where you think it should go! I'm always open to ideas! :)**

* * *

The rocking chair creaked in the quiet room as I rocked back and forth. A breeze from the kitchen window spilled through the room and I pulled the quilt tighter around my shoulders. My eyes darted around the dark room, the only light drifting down the hallway from somewhere upstairs. With one hand grasping the blanket I tucked my legs away from the cold floor before pressing the other on my flat stomach.

It had only been two days since I told Peeta I was expecting, and the joy in his eyes lingered until this very day. For me, however, two days was just enough time for my hope to fade, being replaced by horrors and fears. I kept a lid on my concerns, trying to revel in Peeta's excitement, hoping beyond hope it would rub off on me. I did a good job of burying my thoughts deep down inside until tonight, when they took full control in my dreams. The memories, images, and voices came to life tonight and gripped my heart, wrenching it out of its socket.

This is my escape from it all. It is here, within the arms of my faithful rocking chair, that I feel safe from the terrors that haunt my mind. I press my palm across my stomach, still in disbelief that there's a being forming inside. Yes, tonight the fears are very real.

Head resting against the back of the chair, I stare blankly at the cold fireplace until my eyelids slowly begin to slip closed. The rocking slows its pace as I briefly succumb to the drowsiness pulling me under. No dreams appear but a restless sleep fills its place until I hear my name coming from the stairwell.

"Katniss?" his voice calls as he switches on the hallway light. The sudden brightness startles me as the kitchen is bathed in light, its warm yellow walls coming to life.

He calls my name again as he comes into view, his hair rumpled from sleep. With one look at me he knows what is going on, I can see it in his face. Still, he asks, "Nightmares?"

I don't need to reply, the look in my eyes enough to confirm his suspicion because he doesn't press any farther. Instead he walks up to me and begins to loosen the quilt from my shoulders. "Katniss, come upstairs with me, it's too cold down here."

I comply and fall into his arms as pulls me into a tight hug. The warmth of his embrace is enough to pull at my confidence and I place my palm on his chest, pushing away so I can look into his eyes. "Peeta?" my voice comes out raspy at best. "Can we keep..._this_…between us? No one else has to know."

The confusion in his eyes is cleared as he follows my free hand to its resting place on my stomach. "The baby?"

"Yes," I reply, hesitating. "It's just that this is one thing that's ours—just the two of us. I don't want this taken away like the rest of our lives were." Mind flashing to my earlier dreams—Peeta kidnapped and tortured, Prim's death, the blood and heartbreak of the games—the rest of my reasoning comes pouring out. "The capitol is not taking our baby the way they took our family and friends...the way they took _you_."

Peeta pulls me closer as another shiver runs through my body. Placing his head on mine he lets reassurances very familiar to my ears. "I'm still here. I'm right here and I'm not going away again." As often as I've heard those words they are still needed, especially on nights like tonight.

Peeta lets out a breath and places his hand on mine over our child. "If you want to keep this a secret between you and me, I'll back you up one hundred percent. But Katniss, there will be a time that our little secret will become very obvious-"

"-For now" I cut in, knowing that eventually the cat would be out of the bag.

"For now, for as long as we can" he says, pushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear. Lowering his voice he places his forehead on mine, "Our baby will be safe, Katniss. The capitol will never touch him or her. We've made that possible now."

I try to believe him, but in the pit of my stomach the idea seems too good to be true.

"Come upstairs and sleep, we can talk about this in the morning" he tries again, leading me towards the stairs. I decide to hold on to his words and follow him up to bed, seeking shelter in his strong embrace. And this time, the dreams stay away.


End file.
